


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by thisisalterego



Series: Snugglies [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut. Consider yourself warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, it’s snowing where I hail from. That gives me visions of snugglies like you would not believe. So, I thought I would share. Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

Snow falls lazily from the sky. Flakes accumulate on the windowsill. The bed is so nice and cozy. I wish I didn’t have to get out of it. But I have things to do. Carefully, I scoot to the edge of the bed.

 

Two arms wrap around me and pull me against a warm chest. A nose nuzzles into my hair.

 

“I have to get up,” I giggle.

 

“No way.” Phil kisses my shoulder.

 

“I really do, though.”

 

“But, baby, it’s cold outside.”

 

I roll onto my back and kiss his nose. Phil pulls me closer and leans over my body. His lips brush against mine.

 

“Let go.” There is no heat in my tone at all.

 

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” he whispers before stealing another kiss.

 

I wiggle a little, but he holds me tighter to him. His lips move over me. I cup my hands around his face. I guide him to look at me. I smile up at him.

 

“Are you quoting Dean Martin?” I rub my nose against his for Eskimo kisses.

 

“Gosh your lips look delicious.”

 

“I didn’t even know you knew that song.”

 

Phil licks the seam of my lips. I sigh and let him in. He nibbles on my lower lip before pulling back and resting his forehead on mine.

 

“Gosh your lips are delicious.”

 

I pull him back for more kisses. My fingers wander into his hair. His bare chest is pressed against mine, reminding me of fun times last night. One of his hands traces up my back and then down my side.

 

“Phil.”

 

“It’s your favorite Christmas song. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know it?” he whispers.

 

Phil’s hand fondles my breast. I pull him down for a searing kiss. He pulls back a little to keep things slow. My fingers gently scratch at his scalp to show my frustration. That grin should be illegal. He moves on to explore my neck.

 

“I love you.” I gasp as he finds a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“I love you too.”

 

There is licking and sucking as Phil moves down to my chest. His teeth graze a nipple. Suddenly he is back up and nibbling my lips. His hand leaves my breast and draws patterns down to my curls.

 

A single finger circles my clit. How does he always find it right away? There is a strangled whine when a second finger joins in and he is pinching. Phil alternates between playing with my clit and fondling my folds.

 

“ _Phil._ ”

 

Chuckles rumble through Phil’s chest. Blue becomes my focus. Our foreheads touch. He loves to watch me fall apart under him. Not that I’m complaining. Two digits slip inside. The stop when they are fully inserted. He holds there until I squirm. Then he wiggles his fingers. My eyes cross.

 

“Fuck me.” It sounds like a blessing coming out of my mouth instead of a request.

 

“I intend to.” He smirks and steals more kisses.

 

Phil kisses me breathless. His fingers continue to do sinful things until I am a panting, sweaty mess. Luckily, he doesn’t tease me too much. His eyes watch me closely as he pushes me over the edge. Waves of pleasure overtake me.

 

The bed shifts as Phil moves his body over mine. The last of my orgasm flows through my veins when he thrusts all the way in. He hovers there, waiting.

 

“Move,” I urge him.

 

Sure I’m a little sensitive, but I love it when my boyfriend can’t wait for me to recover. It means that I affect him as much as he affects me.

 

“Are you sure?” There is concern in his voice. My heart melts a little.

 

I nod and he slowly starts to move in and out. Somehow Phil finds the one spot that makes me see stars and curl my toes. There is a little pause and then he starts hitting it over and over. I can’t catch my breath. Pressure coils in my stomach before I shatter around him.

 

“ _Damn,_ ” he groans.

 

I feel the heat of Phil’s semen shoot into me. I tighten around his cock. He collapses on top of me.

 

“Wow.” It’s all I can say, really. He’s lucky that any words form at all.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees.

 

Warm, tender kisses are planted on my shoulder before Phil shifts us to our sides. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle deeper into his embrace. After a while he starts to move again. When he tries to roll over towards his side of the bed, I hold onto his shoulders so that he can’t.

 

“I have to …” He starts.

 

“But baby, it’s cold outside.”

 

It’s my turn to smirk. Our laughter fills the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
